The present invention relates to a motor including a control circuit substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,258 describes an example of a motor used as a driving source for a power window device or the like. The motor includes a connector module that integrates a flat control circuit substrate, which controls and drives the motor, and a connector unit, which is connected to an external connector. The connector module is arranged in and fixed to a motor case, which accommodates a rotary shaft that is rotated.
To allow for arrangement of such a motor in various locations, it is desirable that the motor be reduced in size. However, the connector module extends sideward from the motor and thereby enlarges the motor.